phineasandferbfandomcom_vi-20200214-history
Unfair Science Fair
Baljeet chán nản về phát minh của cậu tại hội chợ khoa học, nên Phineas và Ferb giúp cậu làm cổng đến Sao Hỏa. Candace thi đấu với Jeremy để có được việc làm ở chỗ của Jeremy. Trong lúc đó, Tiến sĩ Doofenshmirtz đến hội nghị để thắng địch thủ trong quá khứ của ông; núi lửa natri cacbonat nung. Tóm tắt cốt truyện thumb|left|270px|Chào Phineas. Cậu có thể đến thăm nhà của Baljeet chứ? Phineas và Ferb tự hỏi mình nên làm gì ngày hôm nay. Sau đó, Isabella đến gặp hai cậu ở sân sau, và cô bảo là họ nên đến nhà Baljeet. Cô nói rằng lúc đi ngang qua nhà cậu, cô nghe được tiếng hét thất vọng của cậu rằng cậu là một kẻ "thất bại hoàn toàn". Phineas nói rằng vụ này nghiêm trọng đấy, nên hai anh em đến nhà của Baljeet, thấy cậu đang ngồi trong một căn phòng tối tăm và bừa bộn. Họ hỏi cậu có chuyện gì thế và cậu nói rằng cậu được chọn vào hội chợ khoa học. Họ không thấy lí do gì để buồn bã về việc đó, nên Baljeet nói là với họ là cậu bảo giáo viên của cậu, Thầy McGillicuddy, là cậu sẽ làm cổng đến Sao Hỏa cho dự án khoa học của cậu, nhưng Thầy McGillicuddy nói rằng điều đó là bất khả thi, nên ông chỉ cho Baljeet điểm A-. Đây là điểm tệ nhất mà Baljeet đạt được trong cuộc đời cậu. thumb|270px|Để có thể hiểu được cảm giác của tớ, tớ thây cách thể hiện tốt nhất là bằng một bài hát. Baljeet, không có "kiến thức về máy móc" nhiều như hai cậu, xin sự giúp đỡ từ Phineas và Ferb, và họ đồng ý giúp cậu. Phineas sau đó băn khoăn Perry đâu rồi. Perry lén lút đến một cái tủ và đi vào trụ sở, nơi cậu đang chờ thông bào từ Thiếu tá Monogram. Thiếu tá Monogram hoảng hồn trong xấu hổ khi đang bỏ tóc giả ra. Ông nhanh chóng đội nó vào và bắt đầu giao cho Perry nhiêm vụ, và cũng đang sửa tóc giả lại. Ông nói là Doofenshmirtz đã mua cánh gà, 3 tấn soda nung, và quần soóc. Perry ra khỏi trụ sở để đi vào nhiệm vụ. Sau đó, Phineas và Ferb bắt đầu giúp Baljeet làm cổng đến Sao Hỏa. Tại hội chợ, Baljeet nói là cậu thức đêm khi không thể chờ được giám khảo đến, và má cậu bị chuột rút khi không ngừng cười được. Phineas sửa lại giúp cậu, nhưng má của cậu lại chuột rút lần nữa. Trong lúc đó, Candace đang dùng ống nhòm tại quán Mr. Slushy Burger để theo dõi Jeremy. Cậu thấy được cô (khi cô chỉ ngồi cách xa cậu khoảng 1,8 mét), nên cô nói với cậu rằng cô mua nó cho bố của cô và thử xem nó có hoạt động không. Sau đó cô thấy tấm biển "Cần Nhân lực" ở quầy. Jeremy nói với cô là họ đang cần tuyển nhân viên, và do đó cô nên tham gia; tuy nhiên, lúc Candace chuẩn bị chấp nhận lời yêu cầu, một cô gái khác, Wendy xuất hiện ngay trước Candace với một nụ cười ngạo mạn, lời lẽ thuyết phục và nói rằng cô đến đây cũng là để nhận việc. Người quản lí đến và nói rằng họ sẽ thi đấu để chọn người nhận công việc. Wendy chế nhạo Candace, khi cô đưa tay ra để bắt tay may mắn. nhưng sau đó rút lại và nói rằng cô sẽ gọi Candace là "Đồ chậm tiến". Candace không biết nói gì lúc đó, nên chỉ gọi cô là "Thứ gì đó chậm hơn chậm tiến". thumb|left|270px|Đừng nói lời nào, Thú mỏ vịt Perry. Perry đang đuổi theo sau chiếc xe tải của Doofenshmirtz. Khi họ đi vào trạm giữ xe, cậu bỏ túi phản lực ra và nhảy vào xe. Doofenshmirtz ngay lập tức bẫy cậu trong một cái ghế ngồi em bé. Ông sau đó cho Perry xem đôi chân rậm rạp của ông, nói rằng ông đang mặc quần soóc bởi vì ông muốn "để chân trần". Một cái xe ở phía sau họ bóp còi và người tài xế la lớn với họ. Doofenshmirtz nhầm lẫn người đó là một người đàn ông, nói với Perry là người ta cứ luôn phải nhầm lẫn bà là người đàn ông mất. Tuy nhiên, bà ta đã ra khỏi xe và nghe được những gì ông nói ở phía sau lưng ông. Ông định kéo cửa sổ lên, nhưng không kịp để tránh cú đấm làm bầm tím đôi mắt của ông. Trong khi chờ đợi hàng dài ở hội chợ khoa học, Doofenshmirtz (đang đẩy Perry trên ghế ngồi bằng một xe đẩy) trêu đùa cậu bé ở trước mặt ông đang cầm Sao Diêm Vương. Ông bắt đầu cười lớn rằng hành tinh đó chẳng hề tồn tại. Người anh của cậu nhóc đó, có vẻ là thí sinh của tác phẩm đó, nghe được điều ông nói và đấm ông bằng tác phẩm của mình vì dám chế nhạo Sao Diêm Vương, để ông có hai con mắt bầm tím. Doofenshmirtz sau đó giải thích cho Perry tại sao ông lại đưa mình vào cái hội chợ này. Ông nói rằng lúc ông còn nhỏ, phát minh của ông (đơn giản chỉ là những "cỗ máy"), luôn thua núi lửa natri cacbonat nung. Ngay cả khi ông chuyển sang văn thơ, ông vẫn thua núi lửa natri cacbonat nung. Nên ông đã quyết định làm núi lửa natri cacbonat nung lớn nhất. Ngay lúc đó, họ được gọi vào hàng, nên ông nhanh chóng đăng kí vào cuộc thi. Người đàn ông kiểm tra nói rằng, "Anh có hơi già để đăng kí vào hội chợ khoa học không?", và Doofenshmirtz trả lời là "Không, sao ông lại nói thế? Ý tôi là nhìn tôi này, tôi đang mặc quần soóc.". Người đàn ông chấp nhận cho ông tham dự hội nghị; hóa ra, đây là lí do mà ông mặc quần soóc. Trong lúc đó, thầy McGillicuddy đến để xem cổng đến Sao Hỏa mà Phineas và Ferb làm cho Baljeet. Ông lúc đầu hoài nghi rằng liệu nó có hoạt động hiệu quả, nên Baljeet khởi động nó. Nhìn qua cánh cổng, họ có thể thấy hội chợ khoa học của người ngoài hành tinh. Thầy McGillicuddy trở nên hào hừng tột độ, cho Baljeet điểm A+++, và chạy đi để cho giám khảo xem những gì Baljeet đã làm. Trong lúc đó, Doofenshmirtz đang chuẩn bị cho phát minh của riêng ông; có một chương trình ánh sáng đi cùng với núi lửa lớn đó, nên ông đi tháo phích cắm phát minh của Baljeet ra để cắm phích cắm của ông vào. Do đó, khi giám khảo đến, phát minh của Baljeet không hoạt động, và giám khảo hiện đang hoài nghi với Thầy McGillicuddy. Đẩy Baljeet ra khỏi phát minh, ông cố kéo cần gạt của phát minh và nó không hoạt động. Khi ông cố gọi những người trên Sao Hỏa, các vị giám khảo liếc nhau, nhìn một cách không tin tưởng ông, và rời đi để ăn xúc xích. Trong lúc đó, ông chỉnh lên mức cao và vẫn cố kéo cần gạt để kích hoạt phát minh, mà vẫn không có kết quả gì. Phineas nghĩ rằng thật tệ khi Baljeet không thẳng được hội chợ khoa học, nhưng Baljeet nói rằng cậu không quan tâm đến việc chiến thắng, mà là về điểm cao, nên họ đều rời đi để ăn xúc xích, để lại thầy McGillicuddy với cỗ máy. thumb|270px|Candace và Jeremy thi đấu để có được công việc tại Mr. Slushy Burger với Jeremy. Candace và Wendy chuẩn bị thi đấu để có việc làm. Người quản lí nói với họ là phải đổ nước xốt lên những xúc xích và bước đi, nói rằng ông sẽ quay lại trong một lúc nữa để xem họ làm thế nào. Hai cô gái đối đầu theo kiểu miền Tây hoang dã, sau đó đổ mù tạc và xốt cà chua một cách nhanh chóng vào xúc xích. Xốt cà chua của Candace bỗng nhiên hết và cô cố nặn nó ra; cô nhận ra rằng bây giờ mình đã hết xốt cà chua, khi cô xịt nó trúng Wendy. Wendy trả đũa lại bằng cách xịt hết mù tạc vào Candace, người sau đó xịt lại gia vị vào người cô. Wendy dùng một cái chai sốt mayonnaise trên bàn, lấy cái khay đập mạnh vào nó, bắn vào Candace, Candace ném những miếng dưa leo vào cô ta. Thầy McGillicuddy cuối cùng mới để ý rằng cỗ máy chưa cắm điện. Ông cắm nó vào ổ điện có điện áp cao. Trong lúc đó, Perry thoát khỏi ghế ngồi bằng cách nhảy ra khỏi quần của cậu (tiết lộ Perry mặc quần đùi màu xanh nhạt với những đốm màu tím trên đó). Cậu chạy đến chỗ của Doofenshmirtz nơi ông đang đổ nước giấm vào núi lửa và đấm ông ra. Doofenshmirtz, bị rưới nước giấm lên người, trượt chân ra khỏi hàng rào và rớt xuống miệng núi lửa. Áp lực bên trong núi lửa natri cacbonat nung làm núi lửa nổ tung khiên Doofenshmirtz bị nhấc lên trời, ngay lúc cánh cổng vừa hoạt động. Cánh cổng hút ông và những mảnh vỡ từ núi lửa đến Sao Hỏa, sau đó cánh cổng tự thu nhỏ lại. Giờ cánh cổng đã biến mất, Thầy McGillicuddy nói lắp trong ngạc nhiên. Một cô bé với những cánh tay cơ động trên lưng cô hỏi rằng liệu có quá trễ cho cô để gia nhập hội chợ khoa học. Khi cô nói rằng cô dùng những cánh tay để làm núi lửa natri cacbonat nung, các vị giám khảo ấn tượng và trao giải nhất cho núi lửa. Lỗ hổng của cánh cổng đến Sao Hỏa mở đủ lâu để Doofenshmirtz nói "Ồ, thôi nào!" thumb|left|270px|Perry đây rồi! Tại quán Mr. Slushy Burger, người quản lí thấy cả hai cô gái đều đổ mù tạt, xốt cà chua, gia vị cho nhau, khiến ông nói rằng cả hai đều không nhận được công việc. Candace quyết định gọi Wendy là "Ốc sên", khiến cô ta nói Candace khá nhanh trí. Trong lúc đó, Phineas, Ferb, Isabella và Baljeet đang ăn xúc xích. Isabella hỏi rằng cô không thể tin được là họ làm cánh cổng đến Sao Hỏa, mà chẳng dùng cỗ máy để đến đó, và Phineas trả lời là họ đã đến đó, Ferb cũng trả lời là đó là một câu chuyện khác. Không lâu sau, Perry cũng gia nhập với họ. Bài hát *"Baliwood" *"Kronk for Hire" (nhạc nền) Phần hậu kết Trên kênh Disney XD nước Anh cũng nhầm lẫn trong việc đặt phần hậu kết từ tập phim Unfair Science Fair Redux (Another Story) trong tập này. (Nước Anh không chiếu quảng cáo giữa tập phim và phần hậu kết. Thư viện ảnh |350px}} "Thường nhật" "Quá nhỏ tuổi để..." Lời thoại của Ferb/"Ồ, cậu đây rồi, Perry" Cậu cũng hát lời hát "pureéd" trong bài hát Baliwood, cùng với Phineas và Baljeet Perry đây rồi...! }} "What'cha doin'? Không. Perry đột nhập vào trụ sở Đi vào một trong những cái kệ trên tủ ở phòng khách của Baljeet và đáp xuống cái ghế, những tờ giấy bay xung quanh cậu. "Tớ biết mình sẽ làm gì hôm nay" "Này, Perry đâu rồi?" Nhạc chuông xấu xa Không. Lời thoại đáng nhớ Thông tin cơ sở Thông tin phát hành *Thông tin mô tả về tập phim từ tờ báo Disney XD Phineas and Ferb 2009 được phát hành:Tờ báo Phineas and Ferb được phát hành: http://www.disneyxdmedianet.com/assets/pr%5Chtml/PAF_020209.html ::Brian Stepanek ("Brian O'Brian" và phim "The Suite Life of Zack & Cody") và Brenda Song ( phim "The Suite Life on Deck") ngôi sao khách mời của một tập phim mà trong đó Phineas và Ferb tìm cách giúp đỡ hàng xóm của họ, Baljeet, với dự án khoa học của cậu, một cánh cổng đến sao Hoả, trong khi Ts. Doofenshmirtz cũng tham gia hội chợ với cố gắng khắc phục lại những lỗi lầm từ các năm trước. Cùng lúc đó, Candace đang tranh tài với một cô bạn khác (ngôi sao khách mời Brenda Song) để nhận được việc làm trong quán Mr. Slushy Burger, nơi Jeremy làm việc. Stepanek đóng vai người quản lí. *Đây là một tập phim được thêm vào DVD The Daze of Summer. *Tập phim này được phát sóng một tuần trước khi công chiếu trên kênh Disney XD. *Brian Stepanek lồng tiếng cho Mr. McGillicuddy và Người quản lí Không tên của Mr. Slushy Burger Manager. *Bản ghi âm khi Doof phàn nàn "Ồ, thôi nào!" đều là một bản ghi âm từ phần cuối trong tập "Voyage to the Bottom of Buford". Công chiếu toàn cầu *11 tháng 8, 2008 (Disney Channel Mĩ Latinh) *10 tháng 10, 2008 (Disney Channel Hà Lan) *23 tháng 1, 2009 (Disney Channel Đức) *27 tháng 3, 2009 (Disney Channel Brazil) *28 tháng 6, 2009 (Disney Channel Tây Ban Nha) Lỗi Nối tiếp *Candace về sau sẽ nhận được một công việc ở quán Mr. Slushy Dawg trong tập "The Bully Code", nhưng cô lại bỏ việc sau đó. Ám chỉ Diễn viên *Vincent Martella vai Phineas *Ashley Tisdale vai Candace *Thomas Sangster vai Ferb *Caroline Rhea vai Mẹ , Diễn viên bổ sung *Alyson Stoner vai Isabella *Dan Povenmire vai Tiến sĩ Doofenshmirtz, Diễn viên bổ sung *Jeff "Swampy" Marsh vai Thiếu tá Monogram, Diễn viên bổ sung *Dee Bradley Baker vai Perry *Mitchel Musso vai Jeremy *Maulik Pancholy vai Baljeet *Brian Stepanek vai Thầy McGillicuddy, Ông kiểm soát, Diễn viên bổ sung *Brenda Song vai Wendy *Kelly Hu vai Stacy *Kari Wahlgren vai Cô bé với núi lửa natri cacbonat nung *Kevin Michael Richardson vai Người quản lí Slushy Dawg Diễn viên bổ sung: Tom Kenny : Những nhân vật được thiết kế không xuất hiện trong tập này Cước chú en:Unfair Science Fair de:Die Wissenschaftsmesse es:Feria Cientifica Injusta nl:Unfair Science Fair pl:Festyniarski festyn naukowy pt-br:Injustiça em Feira de Ciências Thể_loại:Baljeet Tjinder Thể_loại:Candace Flynn Thể_loại:U Thể_loại:A đến Z